


Magic's Price

by Winchester0701



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought your past would catch up with you, and you never wanted to drag Natsu down with you.(I'm sorry I suck at Summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic's Price

      The wind whipped at your clothes as your ran through the cobbled streets of magnolia. Honestly you had no idea where you were going as tears blurred your vision you could only rely on the sounds of destruction around you. 

      You finally stumbled into an abandoned warehouse district, a loud explosion signaling your arrival. Without a thought you ran towards the sound and your heart stopped at the sight before you. There surrounded by flames was your boyfriend Natsu, his body was scuffed up and he had a small gash above his eye that was bleeding profusely. The woman across from him however looked untouched, as a red and black haze swirled around her. You gritted your teeth as your legs turned to jelly. It had been six years since you left your sister and at the mere sight of her panic settled in your bones. She was there to take you back to  _ him. _

     Your eyes snapped back to Natsu as he yelled out in frustration. Yet your sister only smiled and with a flick of her wrist she had immobilized Natsu. Your family was trained in one of the most ancient and forbidden forms of magic.  _ Blood magic.  _ Tears streamed down your face as you looked at Natsu’s wide eyes. You knew exactly what he was feeling, your sister was a very hands on learner as a child and she most often used you as her guinea pig. The magic floods your body taking over every cell until your body is just a prison for your mind and all you can do is watch as your body commits the mages doing.

    You watched as your sister's eyes widened and her normal blue eyes turned violet. You knew that look, it was predatory, evil, and dangerous. Blood magic when used for dark purposes had a way of corroding the soul, eating away at a person’s morality, yet the magic is increased by ten-fold. That’s why you had joined Fairy Tail it was too easy to give in to your magic, to use it for your own pleasure and disregard those around you. Your guild reminded you everyday why you had to be strong, you loved them to much to become like your sister. The look in your sister's eyes was even stronger reminder of why you could never lose control, his face was contorted in a horrifying grin, it was the same look he had when killed your parents. 

     You straightened your back as you made your way in front of Natsu. You gave him a quick wink, a sign you had both agreed to use in battle to let the other know you were okay. But you knew that nothing would be okay. There was only two ways this thing could play out and either way you knew you’d lose the love of your life. You bit your lip to keep from sobbing you couldn’t show weakness in front of your sister.

     “Avetica you're looking vile as always.” She let out a hysterical chuckle as she grinned at you.

    “You always had such a witty tongue little sister, it’ll be a pleasure to finally rip it from your skull. I know Master will thank me for it he likes his wives silent.” You balled your fists at your side, you had spent the last five years running from your former guild Shadowsong. After you and your sister’s magic manifested, your guild master had become obsessed with you. Of the two of you, your sister was stronger but the master had an odd fixation on you making your sister jealous. Because the master praised you as the strongest of the guild your parents and many others followed in suit only enraging your sister more.

    “You know I won’t go back to him alive.” Avetica only smiled more as she lowered herself into a fighting stance. She probably could’ve just immobilized you like Natsu and dragged you away, but you knew she wouldn’t she wanted to fight. She wanted a reason to kill you. 

    “What a coincidence I don’t plan on bringing you back alive.” Just as the words left her mouth she charged. You managed to dodge her attack just in time while landing a blow to her back ruining her balance. Skidding to a halt she turned on her heel and let out a feral growl, conjuring a blood dagger she charged you once again, and again you dodged her attack. It seemed to go on like that for hours, a endless game of cat and mouse. By the end of it you were both panting heavily, you tracked each other's moment neither one of you taking your eyes off your opponent. You were assessing each other for weakness. A frustrated growl broke your concentration.  _ Natsu.  _ You had almost forgotten about him and dread filled your heart as you watched him try and struggle against your sisters magic. A sinister laugh filled the air as your sister looked between you and Natsu.

    “You know what little sister, I may have been going about this the wrong way.” Your heart dropped to your stomach as your sister beckoned Natsu to her side. Unable to control his body he made his way over to her and before you could say anything Avetica crashed her lips against Natsu’s and used her magic to make him kiss her back. It was your turn to growl as you watched your sister kiss the love of your life. She broke the kiss and let out another sinister laugh, malice glinting in her eyes. 

    “Kill her.” The words left her mouth and you could feel the air sucked from your lungs. You dropped to your knees and you could hear the blood rushing in your ears. You couldn’t over power Avetica’s hold on Natsu without destroying his mind. Blood magic becomes apart of the victim that’s part of the reason it’s so deadly. Suddenly you were forced back into reality as Natsu’s brilliant flame attack hit you square in the chest sending you flying into the wall behind you. 

    You could see the pain in Natsu’s eyes as he continued his attacks. You managed to block or dodge most of them, but he had successfully landed hits to your face, chest, and stomach. You were out of breath, sore, and bleeding. You could feel your blood filling your lungs,  _ dammit one of your ribs had punctured your lung. _

    “Goddammit Y/N fight back, you are one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. STOP.ME!.” Natsu screamed at you as you block another hit that would have broken your sternum, tears streaming down his face. You smiled at him as you blocked the hit, you were strong and if you wanted to you could injure him badly, but you wouldn’t it didn’t matter, as long as Avetica had control over him he wouldn’t stop. Your movements were slowing as it became harder to breath, unable to stop him Natsu swiped your legs out from underneath you and you landed hard on the ground. You gasped as you tried to catch your breath but it only made you cough, making it harder to breath. Forcing yourself to sit up you wiped the blood from your lips and looked over at your sister who was scowling.

    “Alright I’m bored now, Natsu finish her.” You would have liked to die standing your ground but as your tried to stand black spots filled your vision.  _ Looks like sitting’s gonna have to do.  _ You looked up at Natsu as fear and sadness pooled in his eyes. Sweat and tears dripped down his face as he tried to fight against Avetica’s hold on him, it was only hurting him more.

    “Natsu it’s gonna be okay, stop fighting it’s only gonna hurt you more.” Groaning Natsu tried to hold his arms down so he couldn’t cast the spell. Avetica tightened her grip on his body causing him to scream out in pain. Your eyes stung with unshed tears you couldn’t cry yet you had to stay strong for him. Unable to fight the magic Natsu let out a sob as he got into a stance you were all too familiar with. 

    “Fire dragon roar.” You waited for the flames to engulf your body, but they never came. You opened your eyes to see Natsu laying on the ground while blood trickled out of Avetica’s perfectly purple lips. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as a rough shard of glass protruded from her chest. Carefully turning your head as you watched Gray take in the destruction before him. His eyes landed on you then flicked over at Natsu then back to you as he took in your injuries. You could see the fire in his eyes and without warning he rushed at Natsu and kicked him into a wall and started attacking him. 

    “Gray STOP!” You used what little energy you had left to force Gray to stop, but with your injuries you were only able to immobilize his body for a minute. Your body suddenly felt heavy as you slumped forward. 

    “Y/N!” You heard Natsu and Gray’s voices calling you and then you felt warm arms wrap around you. You looked up and smiled as Natsu cradled you in his lap, tears streaming down his face while he pushed your blood matted hair out of your eyes. 

     “Y/N I’m so sorry. No go-od pleassse I’m so sor-rry.” You couldn’t speak as black started to crowd the edges of your vision. Lifting your hand you brushed a tear off Natsu’s nose, bringing your finger’s back to your lips you gently pressed your lips to them before touching Natsu’s chest right above his heart, then you let the darkness take you. 

_**Third person P.O.V** _

 

    A ear shattering scream filled the air as Natsu continued to cradle your body. Gray stumbled out of the alley way only to be met with more Fairy Tail wizards. Confusion was plastered on their faces as Gray fell to his knees in front of them, silent sobs wracking his body. 

    “Gray look at me, tell us what happened.” Erza kneeled in front of the ice mage, unease settling into her bones. Gray looked up his dark blue eyes were bloodshot and he opened his mouth to speak but words seemed to fail him. 

   “Y/N she-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as another scream filled the air. Erza’s knees buckled and she fell to ground beside Gray as it all clicked into place. Happy and Lucy charged forward recognizing Natsu’s voice while the rest of Fairy Tail stayed back giving the team a moment to grieve. Erza wrapped her arms around Gray offering him what little comfort she could give him and they stayed there locked in that embrace well after the sun had gone down and didn’t move until the moon had begun to rise high in the sky. The moon seemed to be their only beacon of hope in the darkness they now faced.   


End file.
